


【带卡】烟瘾

by mingziluanqude



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingziluanqude/pseuds/mingziluanqude
Summary: 和初恋的约炮，还有卡卡西没有姓名的男朋友出场。卡有一丢丢的渣，我只是单纯想看老师吃瘪。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【带卡】烟瘾

卡卡西进门的时候，宇智波带土刚刚落座，彼此对上眼，俱不动声色地惊了一惊。他拉开水门旁边的椅子，对面的带土也只给了淡淡一瞥，就像他们之前从未见过。就像已经相忘江湖。

“水门老师……”上司对他点点头，而旗木卡卡西心生懊恼。他早该猜到宇智波派来的代表会是宇智波带土，那样的话提前推掉这次工作会更好。

今早得到的警告仍然回响在耳边，帕克偶然摁到了六道的占卜节目，据说有神力的仙人玄学预测，煞有介事地提醒处女座的观众，今年的水逆期已经到来。帕克泪汪汪回眸，也不知在盯他还是盯他手上的狗粮。

现在看他显然交了厄运。

等水门介绍到卡卡西，宇智波带土坦荡伸手，卡卡西不避前嫌，手指拿捏三分力度，不骄不躁地虚虚一握，就算又重新认识了一次。互相打量对方，都觉得变了不少，又仿佛还残存当年的影子。他感觉到带土的目光落到了他胸前口袋里别的香烟，眉微妙地皱了皱，细看又并不像。

这么多年，卡卡西随身带烟的习惯依旧没变。

在老师眼中他是名列前茅的优等生，学东西永远比别人快，连抽烟也不例外。旗木卡卡西高中时在朋友的教唆下试烟，会吐烟圈也会用薄荷糖掩盖烟味，做事滴水不漏。那时带土抽掉他指尖的烟，皱着眉告诫他。卡卡西觉得这个满脸都写着正气浩然的男生很好玩，于是拉住他的领子，送上一个吻。

他们的第一次发生在杂乱的器材室。双方初涉性事，技术都很糟糕。卡卡西光靠回忆小说里的经验一点点引导带土深入那片未知之地。黑瞳黑发的男生汗涔涔的，压在他身上胡乱地拱，汗液体液止不住地淌，连接的部位被打湿得黏稠。卡卡西难受得弓起身子，还得拨开他额前湿发叫他慢一点。他捧着带土的脸，呼吸间热气蒸腾氤起的潮红红的脸，那双黑如旗子的眼瞳里全然映照出他的模样。身体印刻下这第一次糟糕的性事，却被他食髓知味记了好多年。

卡卡西不由捏紧了手中的钢笔。

会议散场还不到12点。在走廊拐弯的当口，他偶然碰到交完文件的男友。明明昨天才见过，比他还高半个头的男友偏要粘腻地贴上来抱抱。是技术部一个年轻后生，入职不久，做什么都有点莽撞，被责骂时总要他这个前辈出面，揉着男友一头炸毛帮忙圆场。

既然遇到了，男友便约他下了班一道回家，在得到肯定后匆匆跑回楼下。这时卡卡西听见身后传来一声嗤笑，转过头，宇智波带土正站在茶水间门口。目击了小情侣缠绵的全过程，宇智波带土嘴边挂着一丝若有若无的笑意，宛如看了场好戏。

“过了这么久，你的品味还和以前一样。”

用不着说出口，卡卡西知道他想到了谁。他像只被当事人窥见心思的猫，不满的情绪占上风，上前半步，戏谑道：“技术糟糕的人有资格谈品味吗？”

带土忽略掉话里的讥讽，抚上他的手背。他假意在耳鬓边厮磨，语气中透露的危险不言而喻。

“说这种话得考虑后果，卡卡西。”

回应他的是腿间挑衅地一顶。“品味变没变，试试不就知道。”

既是一次邀约，也是一场挑战。宇智波带土欣然接受，毫不避讳地扶上卡卡西的腰。卡卡西不躲不闪，深知无用的矜持只是露怯。只不过久别后逢场作戏，一场临时的见色起意，奇怪的是双方居然都忍了这么久。

办公室的门从里反锁。卡卡西西裤褪到脚踝，看到带土的外套虚虚挂在手肘，脸上还带着那种游离外物的嘲谑，不觉咬了咬下唇。

都在暗暗较劲，看谁更不在意。

卡卡西就告诉自己，他不在意了。

只是一次打炮而已。

他跨坐在带土身上，还有余力去解对方衣服的扣子，但带土并不等他。卡卡西手指还在和衬衫扣子搏斗时他已扣住身上人的后腰，下压出一段惹人肖想的弧。他的手指顺着浅浅的腰窝随椎骨滑到屁股缝隙，在括约肌入口处试探性插进一指。卡卡西隐隐哼了一声。

带土从这声不适的低吟里猜出他很久没有做过，莫名有些得意。在卡卡西发现他得意之前及时地再加进一指，两根指头呈剪形在甬道内扩张。这下卡卡西没空和他较劲了，带土的手指在他体内作祟，凭借记忆摸索那些敏感点。他们的做爱到最后总有些惨烈，能让他疼好久。但这次异物侵入的不适感很快的消退了，灵活修长的手指迅速地就找到了能令卡卡西兴奋的点，使他一下软了腰，从身体内涌起的，熟悉又无法自持的热潮令他咬紧牙关，憋出一句完整的话。

“你…别玩了，快点进来……”

“放松些。”带土搂着他颤抖的后腰，把卡卡西的上半身更加紧密地按近他。银发天才的反应太好，他都没想到括约肌会那么热情地咬着他的手指不放。显然卡卡西本人也不知道这具身体的反应有多诚实。于是带土不由凑过脸去吻他，“别这么贪心，做得太快，会伤到你的。”

说着又弯起手指戳弄了几下。卡卡西身子一抖，直觉面前的人变得不同以往了。他偏头躲过这个吻，又长又细又白的手扶在宇智波带土肩头，感受到后面又加入一根手指，三根手指在屁股里抽插，每次都达到指根才又抽出，搅动的水声烧的他面红耳赤。真的不疼，反而有些舒服，或许他这些年确实进步了不少……卡卡西还在犹疑向宇智波带土邀约是否犯了错误时，一根手指触摸到了藏在肉壁的小小腺体，不怀好意地重重一按。

“哈啊！…唔……”

呻吟声顿时加重了，随即被卡卡西吞下。带土朝那处有节奏的攻击，每按一次卡卡西的腰都要颤抖，上面发出的声音和下面一样湿漉漉的。等到他觉得那里足够湿软了，带土抽出手指，低声说：“我进去了。”

也没管沉浸在热潮里的人有没有听清，他托着卡卡西那两掰雪团子，几乎把他整个人都钉在了自己的阴茎上。卡卡西开始还能仰着脖子发出一声呻吟，马上就沉沦进带土毫无规律的，凶猛的操弄中。这份密密麻麻如浪潮一般的快感快要要把他吞没了，他在情欲的海里四下颠簸，双手忙乱地攀住宇智波带土的脊背，嘴里发出呜呜哼哼的呻吟。

这何止是不对劲，他挺着腰迎合后穴的攻击，性器在这猛烈的性事里颤巍巍地抬头，卡卡西想要伸手帮自己一把，却在这份高频率的冲撞下不得不扶住带土维持平衡。宇智波带土只脱了外套，衣冠楚楚的，托着他白皙丰腴的屁股，两手扒开臀瓣以便阴茎能撞得更深。囊袋不断拍击着臀肉，把那里都撞红了。

“你其实……很喜欢这样吧。”带土握住他的阴茎，拇指一下一下拨弄正向外渗水的铃口，激得身上的人叫床声又大了些。敏感点全都掌控在对方手里，从接触的地方传来的灭顶的快感令旗木卡卡西心生恐惧。他太久没有经受过性事了，如此强烈的交媾几乎要了他的命，真的会死的，卡卡西颤抖地想，他从一开始就不该招惹这个男人，这个他以为还是高中那个愣头愣脑的男生，他的初恋。他会死在宇智波带土手上的。

有时候太热切的东西，无法靠近，叫人心生怯意。有些爱恋太过沉重，说不出口，难以承担。宇智波带土的爱太过纯粹深重，旗木卡卡西自觉自己没有做好准备，待人疏离的他依旧没底气拿出全力去回应。于是他逃了。

体面而狼狈地逃了。

在弥漫着汗臭的破旅店，和萍水相逢的男人做爱，搂着对方扎手的短毛就像搂着另外一个人。他做0偏偏做的从一而终，上床都只找黑发寸头比自己结实的男人。事后点着了烟，那人提提裤子，笑嘻嘻说你好的就是这款类型的吧，气的卡卡西把对方蹬下了床。

他以为是他引诱了那个男孩，殊不知自己的命被对方主宰。

卡卡西真的是很不服气的，凭什么就挑中了他，凭什么只能是他。他愤愤埋进带土的衬衫，把不争气的呻吟全都咽进肚子里。

宇智波带土觉得好笑，手抚着卡卡西细腻的后背，像在安抚一只焦躁的猫。他似乎又看到昔日里那个银发小天才的影子，做什么事都要求占上风，较劲也只会跟自己较劲。明明是白白软软的一个人，为什么总想着给自己制造那么多不必要的压力呢。他强制把肩头那颗毛茸茸的脑袋从窒息中捞出来，卡卡西做个爱都能把自己闷死，简直是神他妈的奇。

“嗯…我们…我们早就分手了……”他承受着身后一次次的撞击，两条白花花的腿不由自主地缠在带土的腰上。

他不住地喘息，一句话硬生生被撞散成三段。

“当初是…唔唔…是我…甩了你……”

“就不应该…嗯……和我发…生这种事情……啊！……”

“我知道。”带土的手指插进他后脑的头发，卡卡西摇着头躲开落下的吻，还有力气跟他躲。那带土便按在卡卡西的肩上，重重地将他按向自己的阴茎。柱头碾过了早已被撞得红肿的腺体，卡卡西毫无防备地达到了高潮，前面后面都是，身体软的像水一样。

他居然被这个曾经技术很糟糕的男人操射了，卡卡西简直不肯相信。然而股间的粘腻提醒他这个事实，混杂着白浊的肠液于一次次顶弄中淅淅沥沥地往下淌。差不多脱力的他被带土搂在怀里，下身的撞击依旧没有停歇。

“你和我分手了，也有了新的对象。”带土低头舔弄他的耳垂，在耳边不紧不慢地吐息：“可是你现在在被你甩了的前男友手里舒服的不成样子，前后都在喷水。你看。”他往两人结合处摸了一把，那里早就湿漉泥泞得不能看。带土把体液悉数抹到卡卡西不肯亲吻的唇上，又摁着他的后脑抵上额头，那双灼热的黑眼睛直直盯着他。

“知道为什么吗？”

阴茎进入得又狠又深，在痉挛的直肠里横冲直撞，每一下都带着毁灭的力道。卡卡西发出跌跌撞撞的泣音，整个人再一次被逼到高潮的边缘。

他想他知道的，知道面前这个人毁灭性质的爱欲。带土只手扶住他因顶撞而不断耸动的腰肢，另一只手固定他的脑袋。他太懂如何掌控这具身体了，卡卡西被他按的连扭腰都做不到，控制欲简直强的过分。

掌控他，宠爱他，占有他，最后再吃掉他。

仅仅因为这个人是宇智波带土。

仅仅因为卡卡西见了鬼似的喜欢他。

阴茎再一次碾上他的腺体，灼热的精液浇进了腹腔，卡卡西颤抖着迎来第二次高潮，随后认命般垂下了脑袋。

-

“……你该走了。”

声音有些哑，染着倦怠，（被）拔屌无情的男人冷淡地夹着烟，升腾起的烟雾试图掩埋他们交媾的证据。他忍着不看一眼准备出门的男人，叼着烟狠狠把烟往肺里吸。

带土伸手越过卡卡西，去拿搭在椅背的外套。等到手臂擦过耳边，卡卡西又猛烈地抽了口烟。

一只手忽然掐住他的下巴。带土俯下身吻他，任凭那根香烟自由掉落。舌头肆无忌惮地探进对方口腔，把里面那股呛人的味道舔干净，一面啃舐果冻一样柔软的唇瓣。这个吻太具侵略性了，带着宇智波带土独有的霸道。卡卡西好看的手指绷成弓，拽着他的西服往外推。他想咬下去，对方却不退反进，结果逼得牙齿和舌头都投了降。

等到肺里空气几乎耗尽带土才大发慈悲地放开他，抽手前不忘用拇指在唇边小痣挑逗性地一擦。卡卡西抬起手肘掩盖脸上的红潮，拿眼角剜他，眼角也给逼得红红的。

“以后别再抽烟了，这么久毛病还没改掉。”

带土把外套搭上臂弯，居高临下地发布通知。

“我订好了餐厅，已经替你向水门请了假，晚上七点来接你。”

“宇智波带土你凭什么作主？”卡卡西强烈抗议。

“得了吧卡卡西。”带土展开一抹得逞的笑，“就凭你还是喜欢我。”

“可我还有男朋友！”

“啊，抱歉。”带土毫不在乎，往门口走去。

“所以我给了你一个下午的时间，跟他分手。”

在拧开把手前，他装模做样看了看表，呼道：哎呀，抱歉，只有四个小时了。

他眨眨眼：“不过我相信你一定能做到。”

门口的人已经走了，烟跌在地上，燃了一半，把地毯烫得焦黑。手机上男朋友打来了电话。可卡卡西无暇顾及这些事，此刻他放弃地撑着额头，满脑都是今早电视里播放的运势，审判似的回响在耳边，那句告诫一语成谶。

——你不该招惹他，他是专门回来找你的。

——旗木卡卡西，你完蛋了。

END


End file.
